The ABCs of B and B
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Short little drabble type stories, using the alphabet as a guide.
1. Ammunition

Hello, hello! Guess what? Today is the birthday of the fantabulisticulous **SleeplessInAtlanta**, a true friend and amazing writer and all around awesome person!

To celebrate, I've put together 26 little drabbles+ (i.e., not limited to any word count, but probably not long enough to be called official one-shots), using the alphabet as a starting point. Each chapter will be titled with a single word A-Z. And...because one day is not enough to celebrate SiL's greatness, I'll be posting all week long.

Be sure to drop her a line and wish her a happy birthday!

**-b&b-**

**Ammunition**

She saw the look in his eyes, but as the day went on, she began to suspect she'd misinterpreted it. She'd been standing in the doorway of her closet, dressed only in an ivory lace camisole and slip. Booth eyed her from the bed, and when she'd glanced back, his gaze was dark and hooded, and Brennan had a suspicion he wanted to (figuratively) eat her alive. But he'd merely rolled out of bed and padded to the shower without another word. And when he'd kept his usual professional distance during their work day, she figured she had imagined everything.

But all doubt was erased when she arrived back to her apartment later that evening. Booth was waiting at her door, and as soon as she made it through the door, he had wrapped an arm around her waist, his tall and firm body pressed up against her back.

Her lips parted to ask him what was happening, but instead she only gasped as his mouth found the side of her neck. His fingers were quick and agile as he unfastened the buttons on her blouse and soon it was on the floor near her feet. He groaned and pressed his palms to her lace covered torso, breathing her in. Brennan felt him shudder before he turned her in his arms and pressed her back against her apartment door.

"I need you. Now" is all he said before his mouth captured hers in a searing kiss. "God, I've been thinking about doing this all day long," he murmured as he placed frantic kisses along her neck and chest. With another groan, he held her in place to suck at her nipples through the lace camisole. The friction made Brennan arch into his mouth and grip his hair with her fingers. His tongue swept over the hard peaks, and the combination of his warm mouth and the sensually abrasive lace sent electricity through her body and between her legs.

Her skirt and slip joined her blouse, and then Booth's hands grasped her thighs. Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist and met his eyes. His cheeks were flushed, and he smiled, skimming a hand over her stomach before fisting the material. "This stuff is my downfall."

Brennan smiled and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that so?"

"Yep…" Booth unfastened his pants in a hurry and thrust inside her. They both nearly whimpered at the sensation, and Brennan fought to keep her eyes open as Booth started to steadily pump himself into her. She watched his eyes travel downward, her upper body still covered by the silky and nearly opaque fabric. When he realized she was watching him look at her, he flushed again and laughed at her smug smile.

He leaned in a bit, changing the angle of his thrusts, and Brennan tightened her arms around his shoulders. Her breathing turned to pants, and then moans as he took her up and over the edge, quickly following her into a sweet, devastating orgasm.

As their skin cooled, Booth traced the strap of her camisole with his index finger. Brennan chuckled, and Booth looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"This _is_ valuable information, " Brennan smirked as she enjoyed the pleasure still coursing through her.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to look so happy about it," he challenged, lazily wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I…disagree. This knowledge is _excellent_ ammunition."

**-b&b-**


	2. Breakfast

Breakfast

There were moments when they felt a neon sign was posted directly over their heads, surely declaring the news to anyone around. They'd eaten breakfast at the diner together many, many times, but this first time, well…_after everything_…it just seemed different.

He couldn't keep a smile from his face, and he was sure it was obvious to everyone that she was his, that _he_ was _hers_…that they were together. _Really together_.

She was confident that the warmth in her chest, the same warmth that had set up permanent residence over the past couple of days, was displayed for all to see. She'd always been here with him, but now she was here _with_ him. It was new, and comfortable.

So the same hands that passed him a napkin were the ones that had just that morning, stroked him, touched him, seduced him so completely he wasn't sure he'd survive.

And the hands that so casually called for the bill and paid the check were the same ones that had touched her, sliding deep inside and wrenching out the most addictive pleasure imaginable.

It was all so intense and _actually happening_, and it felt like a big announcement and a special little secret at the same time.

_It's just breakfast_, some might say.

But those who _know_ can tell… it's never _just_ anything.

**-b&b-**


	3. Crush

**Crush**

Brennan watched as Booth maneuvered around his tiny kitchen. He seemed to be everywhere at once, though in the small space, it wasn't such a feat. He was humming some sort of song as he prepared their dinner, and either she didn't know it or she couldn't place the melody. At one point, he tossed an eggshell over his shoulder, and it was a straight shot into the wastebasket.

"Impressive," Brennan commended, and Booth grinned at her with a quick wink.

She blushed, and he caught it, immediately reaching out and wrapping his fingers around her wrist to pull her closer. "Ah, Bones…are you blushing?"

Her brow furrowed, and she grew slightly stiff in his grasp. "I…" she tried to formulate an appropriate and still truthful response. Booth grinned and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Admit it, Bones. You've got a crush on me."

"I will admit it." she declared. "As soon as you admit _you_ have a crush on _me_."

"Oh, I'll admit it," Booth quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "I'll admit it any day of the week, baby."

"Baby?"

"You know it," he replied.

She shook her head, but smiled, and their teasing banter fell away, leaving them both slightly nervous. But neither one wanted to move away. Brennan rested her hands on his chest and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I like you, Booth."

He smiled against her lips and pulled her even closer. "I like you too, Bones."

**-b&b-**


	4. Desperate

**Desperate**

"Fuck," Booth hissed as his elbow crashed into a door. Or a wall. Or a cabinet. Or a who gives a fuck, because… "oh, Bones…fuck me, this is hot."

"Agreed," she replied in the 0.3 seconds it took to grow impatient with his shirt buttons. She yanked at the fabric, and the sound of buttons skidded across the floor. "More," she gasped and ran a hand down his stomach to cup his straining erection through his pants. Booth groaned and couldn't help thrusting into her hand a bit. She gave a small squeeze, and he clenched his jaw so tightly she thought his teeth might split. With more dexterity, she unfastened his belt, and then his pants.

And then she was on her knees, and he was in her mouth—hot, hard and so delicious she couldn't help but moan around him.

"Shit," he curse and steadied his hands on the nearest flat surface. "Bones, you gotta stop. If you don't, I'm about 10 seconds from detonating…oh fuck, I'm serious, Bones. I've got like…oh God, oh, don't stop. Baby…_baby_," he groaned, and couldn't stop himself from sliding just a bit deeper into her warm, wet mouth.

She sucked him harder, and his knees gave out as quickly as his control. He tangled his hands in her hair and came. Came in her mouth like it was his first time getting a blow job. Came with a desperation that made him see stars.

"Fuck", he hissed again, barely able to comprehend a thought beyond not completely collapsing on the floor. "Bones, you're incredible."

She smiled up at him, and he gave in, sinking to his knees. He tried to steady his breath as he gently pressed her to her back, all the while moving down her body to make her as desperate as she'd made him.

**-b&b-**


	5. Email

**Email**

_Set during The Hole in the Heart_

If she was more annoyed with her grad students than usual, they didn't notice. Still, Brennan attempted to answer their questions as quickly as possible so she could get to her office. Her reason for rushing was confidential, thereby making it a challenge to give a good reason for her haste. Eventually, she held up her hands. Immediately, her students stopped speaking, but it was so suddenly that she forgot what she wanted to say. A flustered "We'll continue this discussion later" came out, and then she was practically speed-walking to her office.

She attempted normalcy by hanging up her coat, straightening up a few papers on her desk and powering on her computer. Her fingers practically itched with anticipation as she opened up her email.

And there it was.

**From:** _Seeley Booth_

**RE:** Good morning, Bones

All of his emails had the same subject line. He'd started sending them in the past few weeks. One email, every morning. In all the years she'd known him, he'd called her, he'd texted her, he'd stopped by her apartment at crazy hours of the night, but it was rare that he emailed her, and never outside of a case.

It started the morning after the blizzard. They'd all stayed home the next day, and she'd been surprised to get an email from him. It said simply "Hey, I'm glad we talked about stuff yesterday."

She'd pondered it for long moments, caught up in a mental image of Booth sitting at a computer, eyes narrowed as he typed. She smiled, imagining him fidgeting and barely even typing out the single sentence. It was why he called or stopped by, rather than email. Email was too static and took too long.

But as the weeks continued, she'd gotten daily emails. Most of them were only a sentence or two long, but they were always sweet and personal, and she'd begun to treasure each one in contemplation. The one time she'd mentioned them, he'd gotten a small panicked look in his eyes. "Well, you know, _email_. It's kind of a lost art, don't you think?" and she hadn't spoken of it again.

There were serious emails, and teasing ones too—like the morning after they had a little too much to drink celebrating the return of her medal.

She'd gotten into the habit of reading the emails at work, somehow only allowing herself a few moments a day to ponder each one before getting back to work, and it had become a nice, comfortable routine.

But this morning was different. This morning, he'd given her a hug before she left his apartment. She knew he was stressed about Broadsky and Vincent and everything, and she wondered if he would take the time to email her again.

A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw his name in her list of unread emails. With a deep breath, she opened the email and started reading.

_Hey Bones,_

_I can't stop thinking about you, which is nothing new, but I had to tell you that. And that I love you. I'll tell you again later, and I know it's strange to type it out first, but I just can't wait another second._

_I love you, Bones._

_Okay, gotta run. Talk to you as soon as all of this is over._

Brennan's fingers fluttered near her collar and brushed against one of her earrings before she forced them to her sides. It was so casual, but so _Booth_. Everything felt intense and slightly confusing, and in other ways perfectly natural and familiar. All of it was just too much for now, and so she closed her email and quickly made her way to the bone storage room, hoping she'd be left alone to just think about everything.

**-b&b-**

**LOL, but as we know, she blurted it out to Angela! Woohooooooo! :)**


	6. Family

**Family**

**Set after The Party in the Pants**

He'd been keeping her as close as possible all evening, something she hadn't been surprised about. He'd reached for her hand as soon as they'd gotten out of the car. He'd reached for it again as soon as he'd taken a seat next to her on the pew. He'd given her a wry smile when she'd caught the bouquet, and she'd walked over to him and accepted his soft kiss. The look in his eyes told her he was ready to leave, and as they made their goodbyes, she felt his fingers twine with hers.

To any onlooker, it was an affectionate gesture between lovers, but Brennan knew the truth. She was supporting him, anchoring and steadying him throughout the day as he did what he thought was right. But it took a toll, and she knew it. It was no surprise when he was quiet as they rode up the elevator to their hotel room. And she watched as he routinely removed his suit jacket and watch. She knew him. Knew the way he needed to emotionally unwind. Knew the way he needed to take his time and would talk when he was ready.

She watched as he sat on the bed, and when he stretched out his hand toward her, she took it, moving to stand between his legs. He remained silent as he gently placed his hands on her hips. She rested her hands on his shoulders and they stared at one another for a moment until she leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. He parted her lips with his tongue but kept everything light, moving only his thumbs on her sides. He pulled back and then turned her until she was facing the wall. With deft fingers, he unzipped her dress and helped push the material down her body and hips until it fell to her feet. Brennan leaned over and picked up the dress, gently tossing it toward the desk chair. Booth's hands were already back on her hips, and once again, he nudged her around, this time so she was facing him. He drew in a deep breath and lightly traced her bare skin. Her supportive bra was a pretty lilac color, and it matched her lacy underwear, the modest cut even more attractive because of its silky material.

Booth leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her stomach. Brennan's fingers immediately threaded through his hair. She held onto him for support and to keep him close. She hated when he was upset, but she also loved the way he focused all of his desperate need toward her.

His lips trailed over her skin, and his hands slid up her back as he stood in front of her. Without breaking eye contact, he began to fully undress, stripping off his shirt and pants and boxers. Brennan knew without asking that he wanted to undress her as well, so she stood and waited. He ran a finger over her collarbone before slipping it beneath her bra strap. It slid down her arm, and he traced the material along her back until he felt the bra clasp. Quickly unfastening it, he pulled the warm material away from her body, his jaw tensing at the sight of her full and pretty breasts spilling toward him. He cupped her in his hands and pressed his lips to her throat. Brennan grasped his biceps in her hands and tilted her head back to give him better access. His focus was as arousing as his touch, and her knees threatened to buckle when he kissed his way to her chest, lightly wrapping his lips around one nipple and applying a gentle suction.

Booth sat back on the bed and tugged her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her tight as he moved from one breast to the other, always nipping and kissing and sucking her, leaving her wet and achy and panting for more. By the time he gently cupped her ass, she was swaying before him, and clutching his shoulders to remain upright. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her underwear and slid them down a few inches before burying one hand between her legs. Her underwear prevented her from spreading them as far as she wanted and the resulting pressure of his fingers was dizzying. With a wordless grunt of approval, Booth shoved the fabric down her legs until she could step out of them. He returned his hands to bottom, now bare to his touch, and he lowered his shoulders and head until he could press soft kisses against her inner thighs. The angle didn't allow much access, but he used the tip of his tongue to trace her bare skin, skimming just inside her slit and whispering against the tip of her clit.

He was arousing her, but she knew he was also worshipping her, supplicating himself to everything she meant to him. As much as she wanted him to keep kissing and licking between her thighs, she wanted more, and she wanted to share in the moment with him, to help him see and know that she felt the same way about him.

With a soft grip in the hair at the back of his neck, she gently urged him backward. He met her eyes and watched as she moved forward until she was straddling him on the bed. Brennan wrapped one arm around his shoulders and her other hand around his hard length, rising up high enough to press his tip to her opening. Once he was in a fraction of an inch, she placed both hands on his shoulders and slowly lowered herself down onto him.

Booth speared his hands into her hair and crushed his mouth to hers as he flexed into her, using his back and leg muscles to begin a steady rhythm. Brennan held him tight and matched him every step of the way, squeezing him with her muscles and nearly losing her mind to the sheer perfection of his body inside hers.

He palmed her thighs and surged upward, urging her to wrap her arms and legs around him. "This is how I love it best," he whispered, breaking his silence and gazing into her eyes. "I love when you're wrapped around me." He pressed a kiss to her mouth, a combination of sadness, wonder and ultimate trust. "I need you."

"I love when you're inside me," she assured him, running two fingertips over his cheek and jaw. "And I need you too…"

He kissed away any further words she might have said, and they continued the loving ebb and flow of their joined bodies. Booth was the first to come, tensing beneath her and gripping her hips with his palms. His orgasm triggered hers, and she collapsed against him as he fell back onto the bedspread, pulses of pleasure coursing through her body and centering around him and the way he still throbbed inside her.

They lazily caught their breath, both of them contemplative for several moments. Finally, Booth kissed her on the top of her head. "You're my family, Bones."

She rested her hand on his chest and lifted up enough to meet his eyes. They were solemn and serious, but also true and honest. "I know, Booth. You're my family too."

His gaze and features relaxed a bit, and even though she knew he already knew that information, it was clear that hearing it again was meaningful-just as meaningful as it was for her to say it.

**-b&b-**


	7. Game

**Game**

"Admit it, Booth…you lost." Brennan crowed, standing up at their table.

Booth eyed her for a second before placing his palms near the game board. "I'll admit it when you tell me what my challenge will be."

Her eyebrows rose. "Are you saying that you won't concede defeat until you know what your punishment will be?"

"_Challenge_, not punishment," he reiterated. "And yes. That way I'll know whether to demand a rematch from you _first_ and see if I can make a comeback."

Brennan crossed her arms in front of her chest. "No, no way." She shook her head. "Not again. I fell for that last time. And I honored my debt then. So _now_," she leaned forward, even as her voice dropped in pitch. "You must pay up."

Booth's teeth sank into his bottom lip, and then he leaned even closer to her until their noses were almost touching. "What do you have in mind, Bones?"

Her eyes flickered with heat, and she smiled. "You _know_ what."

"I do?"

"Yes, Booth. I want what we read about the other night."

Instantly, his mind went to _exactly_ what she was talking about. They'd been delayed in the doctor's waiting room, and after a few moments of checking his work emails, he'd realized she was thumbing through a magazine. The pregnant movie star on the cover was no surprise, but from the expression on Brennan's face, he could tell she was fascinated by the material. He'd moved to the seat next to her and leaned over her shoulder, his mouth gaping open at the title. "Seriously, Bones?"

She'd blinked startled eyes toward him. "What?"

"You think our sex life needs…spicing up?" he'd practically hissed, sparing a glance toward the glass partition separating them from the office manager.

"No," she'd frowned a bit. "However, I'm always looking for new ideas to satisfy you."

He'd snorted a laugh and then realized she was serious. "Bones, seriously…you always satisfy me."

Her expression had told him it was because she was an excellent student in his pleasure, and he'd grown hot under the collar. "Okay…" he'd huffed out a breath. "So, um…what's this one about?" When she'd merely turned the page in his direction, he'd read for himself. "How to talk your man straight into an orgasm…without touching." He'd grown hot under his _pants_ in that moment…of course, just in time for their doctor to come to the waiting room door and call them back to their appointment.

He hadn't mentioned it again, and SHE hadn't mentioned it again…until now.

Until now, where she had in fact trounced him in the game. Until now, where she stood over him, her eyes gleaming with anticipation and victory. "So, uh…what happens next? Do you tie me up or something?"

"No," she merely answered and began walking back to the bedroom.

Booth pulled in a deep breath, and then followed her.

To be continued…! Because I'm evil*

**-b&b-**

***lazy :)**


	8. Hurt

**Hurt**

"Bones, it's really nothing…" Booth insisted, simultaneously wincing as Brennan cleaned his knuckles.

"It's important to disinfect the wounds, Booth," Brennan moved to the scrapes on his shoulder and chin. She concentrated on her work, and Booth took the opportunity to watch her as she worked. She was so deliberate in her care, and it never failed to soothe his deepest aches.

"You know," he murmured casually. "We do have that nice whirlpool tub over there. Maybe that will help disinfect my wounds."

She met his eyes for a second, and he smiled, not quite casual enough to fool her.

"It won't disinfect anything," she replied. "But it will likely soothe your muscles." With that, she ran her hand down his bare arm. Quick as a wink, Booth turned his hand over and caught her fingers in his.

"Stay in here and talk to me," he requested, running his thumb along the inside of her wrist. "Please, Bones."

She pulled her hand away, but conceded with a nod toward the bathtub. Booth kissed her quickly before turning to run the water. Once the tub was sufficiently full and warm, he lowered his body into it and turned on the jets. Brennan smiled at his anguished but satisfied groan, and she took a seat on the small bench near the tub.

"Best investment ever, Bones," Booth closed his eyes and rested his neck and arms against the side of the tub.

When she didn't reply, he opened one eye. "What?" he asked when he saw her serene smile.

"Nothing," she answered. "It's just that I find it fascinating how much you enjoy simple pleasures."

He smiled and lifted a hand toward her. "You could join me. Make it even more _fascinating_."

Brennan laughed and shook her head at first. "I think you mean more pleasurable". He waggled his eyebrows and merely waited, his arm stretched out in invitation. With a small sigh, she stood and pulled off her clothes before gingerly stepping into the tub. It took some maneuvering, but then she was resting against him, her back to his firm chest, and his arms and legs around hers.

"This is what I'm talking about, Bones," he signed and twined their fingers together. "Right?"

Brennan craned her neck to the side and pressed a kiss to his jaw. "Agreed."

Booth murmured appreciatively and then pressed their hands against her stomach. It was slick and soapy from the whirlpool jets, and he released her fingers to splay his own against her bare skin. Brennan shifted ever so slightly before resting her hands on his thighs at her sides. Booth took it as a sign to continue and began placing soft kisses on her neck while he slowly stroked her stomach and upper thighs. Every so often, he ran his hands up her torso to gently cup her breasts, lightly thumbing her nipples to hard points and making her gasp and bite her lip. When her eyes fluttered shut, he concentrated there, using his thumbs and fingers to tug at her nipples until her nails were biting into his skin and she was writhing against him. He grew harder and harder with each rotation of her hips and back against his body, and he couldn't help scraping his teeth over her earlobe.

"Booth," Brennan moaned, and her legs parted in invitation. Instead of touching her, he just moved his hand into the water between her thighs, lightly sending lapping waves against her core. The soft pressure was exquisite and Brennan collapsed back against him, using her own hands to cup her breasts and maintain her pleasure. Booth cursed at the sight, and Brennan sank a bit lower in the tub, giving her enough momentum to lift her legs up and onto the sides of the tub. Her upper body was buoyed by the water and Booth's strong arms. He immediately wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her steady, and with his other hand, he gently ran two fingers over her soft, slick folds. Not penetrating, not even touching her clit, just light brushes of skin on skin. With her body so open, her rhythm was slightly different. He listened to the sound of her breathing, watched the way her fingertips teased and then tugged her own nipples and then followed her lead. He slowly pushed two fingers into her body, letting her acclimate to the pressure and angle. She gasped when the heel of his hand nudged her clit, and he repeated the motion a few times, keeping his other fingers still.

Soon, she began to rock against him, and when she turned her head to press her mouth against his, a desperate more from her lips just before they kissed, he followed her rhythm, sliding his fingers deeper when she rocked forward, and keeping his hand on her clit more often than not. Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck, and he let go of her waist to use both hands between her legs. She cried out as he used his fingers to rub, pluck and tease her hard little clit, and hooked his fingers high and tight up inside of her. He pressed and rubbed and scraped his teeth against the nape of her neck, and that was all it took.

"Fuck," she panted, rotating against his hands. Booth lightened up his touch until she stopped moving, only leaving soft kisses against her bare shoulder. He saw her face when she smiled, and he couldn't help but smile against her skin as well.

"What's so funny, Bones?" he asked.

Brennan lazily turned in his arms, running her fingers over his chest and stomach. " This bath was intended to help you. But I seem to have gotten the most benefits from it."

Booth grinned, and straightened his legs, allowing her to straddle his waist. "Aw, Bones…don't you know that being with you…" he traced a knuckle against her bare belly. "Touching you like this…it makes everything better," he murmured with a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled and took the kiss deeper before skimming her hands down his body to grasp him in her hands. Booth's head fell back in pleasure, and when Brennan sank down onto him, his eyes glittered with heat and love. And all hurt was a distant memory.

**-b&b-**


	9. Intoxicating

**Intoxicating**

_Set after The Blood from the Stones_

"You smell nice," Brennan leaned closer to Booth in the cab, her hand resting on his chest. Booth laughed and pulled her closer.

"And _you_," he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. "Are drunk."

Her brow furrowed for a second, but she didn't disagree. She only ran her fingers up along his jacket collar. "Isn't that one of the desired outcomes of a date?"

His smile widened, and he pressed a kiss to her lips. "One of them, yes," he agreed.

She smiled as well and then moved even closer, skimming his neck with her lips. "I'm glad you smell like you again. I didn't like that other smell on you."

Booth shifted in his seat and pulled in a breath. "Ah, Bones…were you jealous?"

"No," she answered matter-of-factly. "I know I have nothing to worry about. But it doesn't change the fact that I don't like you smelling like another woman's perfume."

"Well, trust me, I don't enjoy it either," he scoffed. His fingers clenched at his side when she nuzzled the skin beneath his ear and ran her hand down to the front of his pants. "Um, Bones…" he placed his hand on hers, realizing too late that the added pressure didn't help his situation at all.

She smiled against his skin, and he began to wonder just how drunk she was. She'd been flirtatious and physical earlier in her office, and all through dinner, she'd had several glasses of wine. That wasn't anything particularly new—it just didn't usually happen in the back of a cab. A shaft of heat stroked through his body and he realized she was still touching him, and he was still gripping her hand. She'd squeezed him, and he'd squeezed back. "Bones, stop…please. You're killing me, baby. Let's just wait until we get home."

With a lazy smile, she released him, but she continued her torture by sliding one leg over him until she straddled him. "Fine. But you _did_ tell me earlier that I could kiss you at the red lights."

Booth's neck fell back to the stiff cab seat, and he rested his palms on her hips. "Just kissing."

"Just," she kissed him. "Kissing," she used the tip of her tongue against the seam of his lips until he opened his mouth to her.

They didn't keep track of the red lights, yellow lights or green lights. A soft beep of the horn from the cabbie minutes (or seconds or hours, they didn't know) was the only thing that broke them apart. Booth stared, mesmerized by her plump and so deliciously well-kissed lips that it took a second for him to know what to do.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, tossing it into the front seat. Brennan opened the cab door and then grabbed his hand, and they laughed and raced toward the front door. Booth fumbled with his keys, and Brennan started her tipsy seduction all over again, running her hands over his chest and thighs and giving him a soft pat to the decidedly not soft front of his pants. He finally shuffled her inside and then up the stairs to their bedroom.

When he unfastened his pants and moved to push him to the bed, she stopped him. "No, I want you completely naked, Booth," she demanded, already stripping her clothes off in record time. "I just want your skin on my skin."

Booth yanked off his jacket and shirt, toed off his shoes and then pulled off his pants, boxers and socks. She beat him to the bed and laid on her back, her arms above her head and her legs parted just an inch over decent. Booth's mouth watered and he practically pounced, surrounding her on all fours and immediately capturing her mouth with his. "I'm gonna make you come all night long, Bones," he promised, already moving down the bed to press hot, hard, open-mouthed kisses along her neck and chest. He palmed one breast and licked around her nipple, grinning when her fingers speared in his hair.

"Later, Booth. Now I just want you inside me," she demanded in her husky voice.

Booth obliged, moving back to his knees. He palmed the insides of her legs and lifted them up and over his shoulders until she was spread wide in front of him and completely open to him. With one hand on the mattress and the other on the headboard behind her for support, he thrust inside of her, groaning with her at the feel of her tight, wet welcome. "Damn, Bones…you're so hot."

Her breasts bounced sexily as he pounded into her. Brennan lightly used her fingertips to trace his muscles. His arms, his chest, his stomach, his thighs, and the contrast between her touch and the way they were making the bedsprings groan made his eyes roll back.

"Closer, Booth. I want you closer. I want all of you," she was saying, and he moved forward, changing the angle until he was pushing inside of her as he laid against her from head to toe. He twined his fingers with her, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their mouths met in a tangle of lips, tongue and teeth, of frantic curses and harsh begging words neither one would remember later. For now it was all about pleasure, detonating sweetness and complete closeness until neither one knew where the other started or ended.

**-b&b-**


	10. Jeffersonian

**Jeffersonian- Monday**

"Everyone's gone?"

"Yes, I just checked."

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing, I checked. I double checked. We're the only ones here. Hell, we've been the only ones here about a thousand times before, Bones. It's just that now…_you know_,"

"We're planning to have intercourse."

"Jeez! Bones…not so loud!"

"What, Booth? You did say we're the only ones here. I could technically be as loud as I wish to be. And you certainly are skilled enough to-"

….

….

"Did you just kiss me to get me to stop talking?"

"Um…not sure. Did it work?"

"Booth…"

"Aw, come on, Bones. Let's just…how about over here, on the couch. That works, right?"

"I wouldn't know, Booth. I've never been with anyone on that couch."

"Damn straight."

"What was that?"

"Hmmmm? Oh, nothing…just um…nothing, Bones. Here' I'll sit down, and then you can…"

"I know what I'm doing, Booth."

"I know, just…oh wow, those are pretty…are they new?"

"Yes. I thought you would like them, seeing as how you've ripped the last several pair I've purchased."

….

….

"Nothing to add to that?"

"Hey, what can I say, Bones? I get a little out of control where you're concerned. I can't help it. Whenever I see you, and feel you, and ohhhhhhhhhh yeah, just like that."

"So what you're saying is that it doesn't matter where we are?"

"Bones, what are you talking about? Just keep…oh yes, up and down, up and down baby, just like that. Don't stop. Don't…oh yeah."

"I'm not stopping, Booth. But I do have one question. Now that we're finally making love in my office…does it live up to the expectation?"

…

…

"Bones, baby. Yes, oh yeah…please, please tell me you're close. Please baby. I want to see you come. I want you to come for me, just like I've always dreamed baby. Just. Like. This."

"I'm close, Booth. Just…"

"Yeah, I'll touch you, Bones. Don't worry. I know what you need."

…

…

…

"Fuck, that was incredible"

"I concur."

"Shit. Now we have to actually move."

"Mmmmmmm…an unforeseen downside."

"Yeah, it's not like we can just stay like this until morning."

"Just…let me think for a moment."

"Think? Bones, you can think at a time like this? I can barely feel my legs, that was so hot."

"I can always think, Booth. Just not always about what I need to be thinking about."

"Oh…I see how it is, Bones. I scrambled your brain a bit?"

"No, that's not what I said. I merely said that-"

"Nope, admit it Bones. I rocked your world."

…

…

"Okay, okay… don't give me that look. You definitely rocked my world too, baby. Now come on. Let's go home for round two."

**-b&b-**


	11. Knockout

**Knockout**

"Wow," Booth admired breathlessly as he took in her long silky hair, slightly curled at the ends, her curvy body, seductive in a deep blue strapless dress, and her pretty make-up, long lashes and bright red lipstick. "Bones…you look…wow," he repeated. "You're seriously a knockout"

Brennan smiled and then laughed when he took her hand and twirled her in a small circle in front of him. "Booth…you've seen me dressed up like this before."

"True…" Booth acknowledged and used one arm to wrap around her waist. "But this time you're dressed up for me, and that's different."

Their eyes held for a minute, both of them smiling at the prospect of their first dinner out together. "What time is our reservation?" Brennan asked, and Booth's eyes flared at the implication.

His fingers gently tangled in her hair. "Why, Bones? What are you suggesting?"

"I'm not _suggesting_ anything. I was merely asking a question," she demurred.

One side of his mouth quirked up in a confident smile. "Ah, well, in that case, we have one hour until our reservation. Which means we have some time to…" his eyebrows waggled in invitation, and Brennan laughed again, placing her hands on his chest.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Baby, as gorgeous as you look," he tapped a finger just beneath her lips. "That's all _anyone_ who sees you will be thinking about."

When he leaned forward to kiss her, Brennan didn't resist. Instead, she looped her arms around his neck and met his kiss, moaning a little bit at the way his chin and cheeks brushed against her face.

She pulled back, smiling when he grumbled in complaint. "Booth…this dinner is important."

He grunted and began placing kisses along her neck and jawline. "Says who?"

"You, Booth," Brennan laughed. "_You're_ the one who made such a big deal out of us going out to dinner tonight."

"_That's_ before I saw this dress," he argued, gently palming her bottom and giving a soft squeeze. "_Now_ I'm thinking that dinner is highly overrated."

She didn't reply but just stood in his arms with her eyebrows raised.

Booth's eyes narrowed, and then he cursed. "Fine…I guess we should do dinner, but then…" he captured her mouth with his and told her without words all of the ways he intended to pleasure her all night long.

When he pulled away, her eyes fluttered open. "I have a confession to make, Booth."

"Oh yeah?" he murmured, still running his hands up and down her back.

"Yes," she skimmed her fingers down his front, letting his silky tie slip against her fingertips. "Sometimes I did dress up for you…in fact, if I knew you were going to be at an event, I often considered what you might like when I dressed."

Booth's jaw tensed, and he stared at her for a moment. In the next instant, he'd picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Sorry, Bones," he laughed when she shrieked. "You should have saved that info for later. There's no way I can wait now."

She laughed as he carried her all the way to the bedroom. "What about our reservation?" she teased as he gently tossed her onto the bed before moving back to strip off his suit.

"Screw it," Booth leaned down and ran one hand beneath the hem of her dress. "Besides…we've got all the time in the world to have dinner, Bones."

She arched up as his hand trailed up her thigh. "By your logic, we also have all the time in the world to do this, Booth."

Two fingers slipped beneath her underwear and lightly brushed her damp and sensitive skin. "Well, then I guess the question is this, Bones…" he moved down the bed and slid her dress up to her waist, parting her pretty legs for his upper body and tracing her folds through her panties. "What are you the most hungry for? Food?" he asked before thumbing aside her underwear so he could lick at her core. "Or this…cause I gotta tell you, Bones. There's only one thing I want on the menu tonight."

Brennan groaned and laughed at his juvenile joke. But she didn't stop him when he licked up and around her clit or when he speared her opening with the tip of his tongue. Instead, she reached down and pushed her underwear past her hips, giving him more access. Booth growled appreciatively and palmed her inner thighs, thumbing her folds and licking her more intensely. He sucked and licked at her until she gripped his hair in her hands and bucked up into his mouth, creaming against his tongue. Booth groaned and then moved to his knees, staring down at the delicious picture she made-classy and fancy from the waist up, but bare and open and pink with satisfaction below.

"Yeah, you're one hell of a knock-out, Bones."

**-b&b-**


	12. Librarian

**Librarian**

_AU, and a different take on the classic fantasy...I hope you like it!_

Temperance pulled in a deep breath as she tried to balance the rather large stack of books in her arms. She only had an hour for lunch, and traffic to the library had been a nightmare. The rain hadn't helped, and neither did it help her keep a grasp on all of her books. She just needed to get in, drop off her books, and get back to work.

"Here, I'll get that for you," a deep voice spoke up from behind her. Immediately, an arm reached around her and grasped the door handle, pulling the door open in front of her. Brennan craned her neck to offer thanks and was momentarily surprised by the man. He was tall with broad shoulders. A light blue dress shirt molded to his frame, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His eyes were his most striking feature, a warm brown, not in the least bit diminished by the conservative glasses he wore.

Her opinion quickly changed when he smiled, and his straight white teeth and easy grin became his most notable feature. But then she realized he was speaking, and she blinked, becoming glaringly aware that she hadn't moved an inch and he was still holding the door open for her.

"Thank you," she muttered quickly before scurrying inside toward the book deposit. She was so focused she didn't notice how the man followed her movements with his gaze.

But later in the day, her mind traveled back to him, to his deep voice, to his enigmatic eyes and friendly smile. She shook her head, frustrated that the single encounter had such a lasting effect on her—especially annoyed that it seemed her brain was exaggerating his height and the breadth of his shoulders, his dark hair, slightly damp from the rain, and the way his voice seemed to resonate around her in almost slow motion.

She was no stranger to attractive men; her position as head of Anthropology at American University put her in contact with academic types, athletic types, as well as business professionals, and it was rare she went a week without being propositioned for a date (or more, which she chose when she wanted and otherwise successfully pretended to misunderstand when she didn't). It was very rare that a chance meeting with a stranger would have such a resonating effect on her, and Brennan took a moment to remember him once again, to categorize all of the facts surrounding the interaction and then mentally file them away as no longer needed-helping her get back to her lesson plans.

-**b&b-**

She returned two weeks later, this time on a Saturday morning. She was there for leisure, which currently meant researching for the novel she was considering working on. She intended to spend several hours browsing, reading articles and enjoying books. The seminar she'd taken on getting published had recommended taking time to read book reviews of similar books, to get a better feel for what publishers were looking for.

After a few hours, she was finished with her research and made some other selections to check out and walked to the circulation desk. When she got there, she nearly dropped the books. There, behind the desk, was the man who had helped her on that rainy day. "You."

Her voice was harsh and breathy, and she tried to school her features, hoping to mask that while theirs had been a chance encounter, she had continually found herself thinking about the helpful, handsome man from time to time.

"Me," he gave a nervous sort of smile and reached out for the books in her arms. She stared at his arms for a moment. They were even stronger than she remembered, and just as last time, his shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Do you work here?" she asked, her voice more challenging than technically polite. "Actually, it's quite obvious you do. Why else would you be here so often and behind the desk," she rambled a bit and then closed up.

His eyebrows rose for a moment, but he didn't match her challenging tone. "Yes, I'm the new director. I'm Booth by the way…" he dropped one arm, leaving only one outstretched toward her in greeting. "Seeley Booth, actually…but my friends call me Booth."

She set the books down on the counter and accepted his handshake. "I'm Temperance Brennan. Most people call me Dr. Brennan."

The corners of his mouth quirked up, but he quickly nodded and shook her hand. "Okay, _Dr. Brennan_…it's um, great to meet you. I …uh-,"

"I'm actually in somewhat of a hurry," Brennan interrupted, her cheeks flushing as she pulled her hand away quickly.

"Right, right…" Booth pushed his glasses back up his nose and nodded. "Then I will get you checked out." He flashed her a grin and then cleared his throat when she didn't smile in return.

Booth scanned her books in the system, and Brennan tried not to stare at his face and handsome features, realizing at once that her memory hadn't exaggerated at all. If anything, it had missed even more details. The cleft of his chin, the dimple in his cheek when he smiled, and his incredibly strong jawline. She made the mistake of looking at his hands and flushed again at the sight of his long fingers.

It was only when he said her name that she realized he'd finished scanning her books into the system and was sliding them toward her.

"Thank you," she managed to blurt out before quickly leaving the library.

That night she dreamt about him, a deliciously naughty dream in which she peeled his shirt away as he covered her in her bed. His eyes were blazing as he stared down at her, and she'd woken up in a sweat, her sheets tangled around her legs. Her breasts were pleasantly achy and her skin felt extra sensitive. Frustrated, she took a quick and cool shower and (once again) committed herself to not thinking about him. About _Booth. His name is Booth._

For the next few weeks, work consumed most of her time, and she barely had time to read, let alone write. Her days were filled with research and classes and project management. When she did manage to get home for the night, she mostly collapsed into bed, quickly falling into exhaustion-induced sleep. If she had dreams, she didn't remember them the next day.

That all changed when she saw him running in the park. She spotted him near the coffee cart, and by the time their eyes met, she realized it would be socially unacceptable to either pretend she hadn't seen him or to turn and walk in the other direction. So, she took a deep breath and joined him, trying to keep her eyes on his face and not on his body. He wasn't wearing his glasses and it made his brown eyes even more intense, made his handsome features feel even more dangerous. When he smiled at her, she felt a shortness of breath that had nothing to do with the miles she'd just jogged.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" he was asking her, and she blinked.

"No, that's not necessary. I can buy my own coffee."

His eyebrows rose and he put his hands on his hips, effectively highlighting his trim waistline. Brennan inhaled sharply when he palmed the front of his t-shirt, lifting it up to rub sweat from his brow and leaving his chiseled, tan abdominal muscles bare to her gaze.

"Yeah, I know you can buy your own coffee. I was just…you know, offering."

Recognizing his effort to be kind, she nodded toward the cart in acknowledgment. "Okay, I accept. I like mine black. No cream or sugar."

"Same," he grinned at her, as if they were the only two people to have it in common. "And um…Temperance, right? Or, uh…Dr. Brennan?"

She bristled a bit, but nodded. "Temperance is fine."

He looked at her for a moment, as if expecting her to also show she remembered his name. But she felt as if she'd engaged too much already. There was something about him that just pulled everything out of her. Something that wanted to tell him everything there was to know about her, to find out if she could trust him. Of course, it was illogical. There was no way to know if she could trust him until she did so…and she wasn't ready for anything even close to that.

She watched as he palmed the back of his neck and then turned toward the coffee cart, signaling for two. She stayed back and waited, graciously accepting the coffee he gave her with a "Thank you," and as much of a smile as she could manage. He looked at her again for a second before nodding toward a nearby bench. "Wanna sit for a minute?"

Brennan's throat tightened a bit, but she knew declining would be rude. "I suppose. But only for a minute. I'm…quite busy."

"Right," he nodded. "Probably why you were running." When she didn't comment, he flushed. "Um, get it? Running?"

When he grinned, she realized he was making a joke, and she forced another smile. "Ah yes, very humorous."

His eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, but she saw no mockery on his face. He sat down first, and then she did, and it was awkward at first before his body seemed to make itself at home on the bench. He turned to look at her and smiled, and she couldn't help smiling in return as she sipped her coffee.

"So Temperance…do you run here often?" he asked.

"Often enough," she replied vaguely.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth and nodded as if she'd given him an exact number. "Nice. Well, it's my first time. I'm new here. Well, new in a way, I guess. Which um…reminds me," he leaned forward until his elbows were resting near his knees. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get dinner sometime. Just…show me around town."

Brennan tried to ignore the way his shoulder and back muscles bunched beneath his t-shirt. "I don't have time to be a tour guide."

"Oh, right…um, no, I get it. I know you're busy. It's just that I was thinking…you know, what places you might recommend. I'm new here, so-"

"Yes, you mentioned that," she replied.

His eyebrows rose at that and he gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "That's true." He stared in front of him for a few seconds before standing up and saluting her with his coffee cup. "Well, Dr. Brennan. It was a pleasure seeing you. I hope to see you around sometime."

He didn't wait for a response, but instead walked off.

Brennan felt a small sting at his use of her official title, wondering why she felt rejected when she'd been the one to clearly decline his invitation to spend more time together. And it was several moments before she realized she was still staring in the direction she'd gone.

The dreams began again that night. His hands, roaming over her body in the shower after a run. His broad shoulders between her legs as he smiled and kissed against her skin. His strong thighs holding her up as he sucked on her breasts. His warm smile as he planted his hands on either side of her head and slid into her, so deep and hard. She always woke up incredibly frustrated, and on one morning the following week, she caved, cursing as she went to the shower, and instead of turning the water just this side of chilly, she kept it warm. She pulled down the handheld showerhead and let the water skim over her neck, back, breasts and stomach. She knew she'd regret it later, but for now, she positioned the stream of water between her legs and called up the start of a particularly vivid dream.

In her mind, it was late at night, and she found herself alone in the library. She was in a secluded section, and somehow there after hours. In the dream, it didn't cross her mind that she was doing anything wrong...until she saw him and he spotted her during his final rounds. Her stomach bottomed out when she saw him, expecting him to yell at her. But he didn't—he only approached her slowly, moving so close she had to tip her neck back to maintain eye contact. She watched as his tongue darted out against his bottom lip. Her breath caught in her throat when his eyes skimmed down her body and back up to her face. Desire was smoldering in his gaze, but it was obvious—the choice had to be hers. Desperate for more, for him, she moved the final inch forward, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning up to brush his mouth with hers. He groaned and then his arms were around her, like steel vices pressing her up against his hard body. His tongue tangled with hers, and she felt his hard length against her belly. His hands, _oh his hands_, were sneaking beneath her skirt and she felt him palm the bare skin of her bottom.

Brennan moaned and rested her forehead on the shower wall, barely standing upright as the pulsating water caressed her clit and sensitive skin, rotating so deliciously. She used her other fingers to tease her opening, the angle only allowing for shallow penetration. Her breasts pressed against the cold tile, the sensation causing a shot of electricity down her spine. She gasped and cried out, the sound echoing off her shower walls as she came, clenching around the tips of her fingers. Feeling boneless and spent, she stayed there for several minutes, the handheld showerhead hanging at her side. The new angle of the water sprayed against her calf, but she barely registered it, her entire body recovering from the pleasure she'd wrenched…from the pleasure her fantasy of _him_ had created.

Despite her orgasm, she still felt slightly unsatisfied and empty, and the cycle continued for several days. Sometimes she found release in the shower. Sometimes she used the vibrator stored in her nightstand. Once she laid on her stomach with a soft satin pillow between her legs and rotated against it until the sweetest pleasure overtook her. And sometimes she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth and determined not to think of him at all and focus on her work.

Her daytime distractions centered around Booth, and he continued to star in her uncontrollable nighttime fantasies. She found herself considering stopping by the library, just to see him. She always managed to quickly dissolve that notion, but its frequency was alarming—almost as alarming as the sensual turn her writing had taken as well. She needed an outlet, a one-night-stand designed for exquisite release and zero continued interaction.

And the next weekend, she barely held back her frustration at her inability to compartmentalize and focus on her date for the evening. Yet in every instance, she found herself comparing this man to Booth. His hair was too light and too long. His eyes were blue, not brown. He talked almost exclusively about himself, and while she'd had no research to support the fact, she found herself wondering whether he ever stepped foot in a library—let alone would be so kind and helpful to a patron in need. And when he smiled at her in anticipation, sliding his hand along her bare back and making no qualms about inviting himself over to her place for the night, she found herself uninterested, despite the fact it had been several weeks since she'd engaged in intercourse and had only her hands (among other things) for pleasure. She somehow knew that, although her nightly erotic dreams had her primed for pleasure, it was likely she wouldn't be satisfied by this particular man—a somewhat frightening implication.

The logical solution would be to seek Booth out and ask him to consider sleeping with her. But something about their limited encounters told her that he wouldn't be interested in a one-night-stand. And more than that, she was worried she wouldn't be able to stop at just one night.

**-b&b-**

**To be continued - and I promise this is the last one that will be split into two parts :)**


	13. Mornings

**Mornings**

Some were frantic, interrupted by a blaring alarm or a cell phone with another case. Some were normal, made up of shared duties with Christine and breakfast and other day-to-day details. But some were lazy, deliciously low-key mornings in a quiet house and a comfortable bed.

And on those mornings, Booth liked to wake Brennan up with soft kisses. If she was facing him, he'd kiss her cheeks and nose, her forehead and chin. If she was facing away from him, he'd skim her hair over her shoulder and press kisses against her neck and her shoulders. He loved the moments when she woke, when she'd purr happily and stretch out beside him. He loved the blue of her eyes in the morning, the softness of her smile and the silkiness of her skin.

She often wore sleepshirts to bed, the length of sleeve the only consideration for the weather. On this morning, her arms were bare to his touch and his lips, and he was able to slide his hand beneath her sleepshirt to rest gently against her bare and warm stomach. Brennan stirred in his arm, immediately leaning back toward him with a smile. Booth smiled as well, with a "morning, gorgeous" whispered against her shoulder.

Brennan's fingers splayed against his arm and she shifted a bit, nudging him closer to her breasts. Booth smiled and obliged, lightly cupping her and circling her puffy nipples with his index fingertip. She luxuriated in his touch, completely relaxed in the knowledge that he knew exactly what to do. A soft whimper escaped her lips when his finger passed over her nipples, first one and then the other. When he followed up with gently tugs, her hips began to rock in a slow rhythm. "More," she whispered, and he murmured in approval, kissing the nape of her neck as he slid his hand lower until he cupped her bare skin.

_Such easy access._ He took his time, lightly rubbing the outside of her folds, smoothly spreading the slickness already gathering there. Brennan rocked forward against his fingers, bringing her own hand down to hold his in place. Booth brought his thumb into play and rubbed it against her clit as he inserted one long finger into her body. The friction was slight, but so sensual, and they moved, just like that, for several moments, each one murmuring wordless pleasure.

Brennan reached behind her and found Booth, hard and ready for her. She lifted her leg up and back over his leg, and in one smooth motion, Booth was buried inside her to the hilt. They both paused, breathing deeply within the pleasure that threatened to drown them in near-perfection.

Booth returned to her breasts, gently rubbing and tugging on her nipples. Brennan used her own fingers on her clit, matching the way Booth stroked into her from behind. She tightened around him, signaling her impending orgasm, and his rhythm picked up in speed. Soon they were both flushed and clenched tight. Booth scraped his teeth along her shoulder, and it sent Brennan over the edge. She clutched at his arm and cried out in pleasure when he cupped her mound and held the pleasure in, simultaneously pumping his own release into her.

They wordlessly caught their breath, still syncing up to one another. Finally, Booth pulled away from her and turned her in his arms. Their eyes met and they smiled before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

**-b&b-**


	14. Need

Need

_It's hard to believe we've gotten this far and I haven't even written any of my favorite BB, which is…hot in the shower BB. :)_

_This one is called need, as in we neeeeeed more episodes of Bones on tv! Though if the rumors are true, we have a season 9 premiere date of September 16th, which is only *calculates the number of days* um yeah...on with the smut._

**-b&b-**

The water sprayed all around them, and the soft playful kiss immediately turned dark and soulful, need quickly overtaking them. What started out as flirting under the guise of water conservation was now desperation.

Booth's hands roamed over Brennan's body, taking possession of every slick inch of skin he touched. He grasped onto her curvy hips, grinding himself against her body. Brennan gasped for air and then buried her face in his neck, looping one long leg around his waist and arching up onto her tiptoes to maintain the perfect, mind-shattering friction.

He pressed her to the shower wall, letting the cool tile surface hold her up as he let his hands explore. His filled his palms with her curves, from her luscious breasts to her full thighs, admiring her trim waist in between. His mouth licked, nipped and sucked every bit of her he could reach, and when she ran her nails down his back, he smiled wickedly. He ran two fingers against her lips, inviting her to suck on them. When she did, he groaned and planted his other hand on the wall behind her head, barely resisting the urge to beg her to suck on every part of him. He pulled in a deep breath and then used the moistened fingers to slide into her, slow and deep. He moved closer to her and kissed her mouth, using his tongue to mimic the slow, wet and solid thrusts of his fingers.

Brennan parted her legs for him and rose and fell with each of his thrusts. Booth felt her long hair against his arm, and he felt her hard nipples against his chest. Her legs rubbed against his, and her pussy clenched and unclenched around his fingers, making his dick hard as a rock and incredibly jealous. When she wrenched her mouth away from his on a delicious moan, he couldn't take it any longer. Booth pulled his fingers out of her, sliding them up and over her clit a couple of times before he hitched his arms around her waist and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around him immediately, letting him feel how wet and ready she was against his stomach.

He entered her without hesitation, setting a frantic rhythm made possible by her soaked sex and the near perfect angle. She rocked in his arms, rising up and down with her strong legs, squeezing him with her internal muscles until he thought he might die.

"Booth," she cried out, clutching his shoulder with one hand and his face with the other. "I need you. Please, Booth…please," she begged, and he sped up his pace.

Despite their frenzied pace, when she leaned closer to kiss him, it was soft, slow, fleeting, like a fucking slow motion movie, and the contrast made his brain spin. He planted his feet and began to piledrive up into her, getting harder and harder with every soft kitten noise she made and with every brush of her full breasts against his chest.

Water dripped all over them, splashing at their feet. One of her legs slipped a bit and pressed on his ass, pushing him just a fraction deeper into her, and it set him off, his orgasm shooting straight from his spine and through his cock into her. Brennan gripped him hard and screamed into his shoulder, her body milking him through her own orgasm.

Several moments later, they realized the water was cooling around them. With a languid sigh, Brennan moved to stand on her own feet. She continued to rest her hands on Booth's chest, lightly tracing small rivulets of water down his dark and muscled skin. Booth lowered his neck to capture her lips in a soft kiss of gratitude, to wordlessly convey that he needed her just as much as she needed him.

**-b&b-**


	15. Official

**Official**

The knock on her door surprised her, and Brennan set down her research to answer it, carrying her half-full glass of wine with her to the door.

"Booth…hi," she smiled and opened the door wider when she saw it was him. Her eyebrows rose at the box of Chinese food he carried with him. "It's …late."

He smiled and entered her apartment. "I was in the neighborhood, _and_…" he motioned toward her couch. "I have some news."

He settled on the couch while she re-filled her wine glass and grabbed him a beer. When she sat next to him, he handed her a full plate and a fork and accepted the beer, immediately clinking it against her class in a small toast.

"So what's the news?" Brennan asked, keeping her chopsticks on her plate until she knew the answer.

"Well, do you remember the other day, when I had to submit the paperwork about…you know, us?"

"Yes, of course, Booth."

He smiled. "Well…it's official. I mean, we're official. We're officially you know…more than partners. An _authorized_ _romantic liaison_ according to the FBI." He paused then and studied her face, more anxious than he thought he'd be at her reaction. It was true she knew he'd submitted the mandatory paperwork, and the disclosures weren't even too personal or hell even outside of a lot of what they'd meant to one another for a long time. But it was still…different.

"I'm relieved," she answered, and then smiled so peacefully he knew she was telling the truth. He couldn't help but lean over and kiss her softly.

"Then congratulations on being my official FBI girlfriend, Bones."

"Girlfriend?" she rolled her eyes, but didn't pull away, and instead leaned in for another longer, sweeter kiss. After a moment, they settled back on the couch and continued eating.

"This reminds me of the first time you came to my apartment," she commented several minutes later, and his eyebrows rose at the memory. "Do you remember?" she asked him, a hint of challenge in her voice.

"Of course I remember," he scoffed. "Trust me, I'd been trying to figure out a way to see your apartment for weeks. If I'd known you were such a sucker for a free meal I would have done it sooner."

Brennan laughed and shook her head, setting her plate on the table and moving closer to him. They stared at one another as the true implications of being publically together began to form. Each one smiled and Booth also set his plate to the side. He took Brennan's wineglass from her, downed the rest of the wine in one drink, ignored her protest and then pulled her into his arms and onto his lap.

"I've got something better for you," he insisted, and when she pursed her lips in suspicion, he chuckled and leaned up for a kiss. Brennan looped her arms around his neck and rested her knees on the couch on either side of his body. Their chests brushed against one another as they breathed, and his arms rested comfortably around her back. They kissed for several moments, a subtle celebration and sweet memorial to the years they'd known one another, to all of the work they'd done together, to the simmering passion that had surrounded and supported them all through the years, keeping them bound together until this moment.

And it was that knowledge that soon turned the kiss from playful to passion. Brennan easily worked the buttons of his shirt, peeling aside the material to splay her hands against his bare chest. Booth groaned when she backed away from him, but watched with heated anticipation as she quickly stripped out of her jeans and sweater, leaving her in nothing but a stretchy camisole and cotton panties, both a pretty light green color that warmed her skin tone and magnified the color of her hair and eyes. He gripped the couch cushions when she bent in front of him, working his belt buckle and unfastening his jeans until he lifted up. She pulled the material down and off, peeling off his shoes and socks in the process. His striped boxers were tented, proof of how much her movements affected him.

"Would you like to go to the bedroom?" she asked, standing in front of him. Booth leaned his head back against the couch and stared up at her.

"I'm liking here just fine."

Her nostrils flared almost imperceptibly, and Booth noticed the way her nipples pearled against the inside of her top. He reached out and used both hands to span her waist, pulling her forward until she was straddling him once again. The skin on skin contact was electric, and they both hummed with pleasure.

Booth ran his hands beneath her camisole, stroking her back before lifting the shirt up and over her head. Immediately, he palmed her full, pretty breasts, letting their tips harden even further against his hands. She was warm and gorgeous, and he couldn't resist leaning down to take her in his mouth. He steadied her with his arms around her back, letting her lean back to give him better access to her lush body. She tasted clean and soft and so fucking perfect, somehow more _his_ than before, even though neither of them had put much stock in the FBI's mandatory paperwork.

But her moans of pleasure made his need ratchet even higher. He kissed back up her neck, groaning when he felt her wet and tight nipples against his chest. His hands slid beneath her panties and registered the pure silk of her skin. Brennan pressed tight to his throbbing erection, and Booth kissed a straight line on her neck and throat. She rubbed her breasts against him and began an up and down motion, and Booth recognized the soft pants from the back of her throat, signaling her oncoming orgasm.

He shifted his hands a bit lower, allowing his fingertips to brush against her silky core. "Come up here, Bones. Let me suck you again," he commanded, nuzzling against her skin until she lifted higher on her knees and put her breasts closer to his face.

Booth buried his face in her curves, giving her open-mouthed kisses on the undersides of her breasts until she clutched his head and forced his mouth to her aching nipple. He grinned and nipped at her with his teeth before finally taking her into his mouth and sucking on her, long and hard and followed by swift swipes of his tongue. Meanwhile, his fingers continued their torture, brushing and tapping against her folds, twisting in her underwear until the wet cotton was pulled tight against her clit. He pulled one hand free and then rubbed her clit through her tight underwear, able to feel every sensitive nuance of her button of nerves. He gave her a soft pinch at the same time he bit gently on her nipple, and she came, gasping his name and gripping the back of the couch for support.

She rotated on him in pleasure, giving him one hell of a show as she undulated and came down from her orgasm. The sensation left her languid and plastered all over him, a feeling he adored, except for the desperately pounding need in his boxer shorts. "Um, Bones…" he ventured, and then felt her little hand wrap around him. She smiled against his shoulder and then reached inside his boxers to touch his bare skin.

Booth's eyes rolled back into his head at the exquisite pleasure, the tip of his dick going immediately wet with pre-cum. Brennan used her thumb on him, slipping and sliding it around until he was arching up into her hand and muttering wordless pleas. Finally, she pulled her underwear aside and slid down onto him, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him as he gasped in ecstasy. She rode him, low and hard, and Booth bucked up into her, gripping her hips in his hands to keep the rhythm going. She was made for him, long curvy limbs and a wanton's body with a sweet-heart, and she was his. His head fell back as he tightened. He felt everything come to a complete stop before his orgasm rushed headlong, splintering his control and making his vision black out.

It was several moments later that he realized they were still on the couch. He looked up to see Brennan peering down at him with a satisfied smile on her face. "You're incredible, Bones. You know that?"

A faint blush covered her cheeks and she nodded. "You are too, Booth."

"_We_ are," he clarified. "_We're_ incredible."

"I agree," with that, Brennan rose from the couch. She offered him her hand once again and led him back to her bedroom for more 'official celebration'.

**-b&b-**


	16. Pillow Talk

**Pillow talk**

Hey everyone! Sorry for the drop-off in posts, but I'm back and hopefully will be able to post regularly from now on! This is a short one and more sweet than hot.

**-b&b-**

Her news had gone straight to his heart, setting up root and making it impossible to do anything but kiss her the entire way home, the entire way to the front door, the entire way to the bedroom, and from that point, there was nothing more he could do but reverently peel away their clothes, follow her down to the bed, kiss her from head to toe and declare how much she meant to him until she pulled him inside her and they came together.

And now, as they rested against her pillows, he stared at her, a moonstruck look in his eyes. Brennan, so new to this situation, could only stare back at him, trying to read into his expression, wanting to assume it meant happiness, _true happiness_, but still not knowing completely.

He was on his side, one hand tucked under the pillow and one on top, and she matched his position. They faced each other, both smiling…just staring at the other as reality continued to swirl around them.

"A baby," Booth kept repeating, his voice husky and amazed. "A _baby_."

"Yes," Brennan couldn't help but laugh, her own happiness welling up inside her.

Booth bit his bottom lip and then leaned toward her for another kiss. "We're having a _baby_, Bones." He pressed one hand against her belly and then kissed her mouth again. "_We're _having a baby."

Brennan joined her fingers with his over her stomach and fought back tears. "Yes, Booth. We're having a baby."

**-b&b-**


	17. Quiver

**Quiver**

"Booth?" Brennan's voice broke through the tremulous silence in the dark room, further compacted by the blindfold she had over her eyes.

"I'm here," he assured her, and she felt a slight dip on the bed. She couldn't see a thing and her arms were looped over her head, not bound by anything but her will and the delicious anticipation Booth had cultivated by giving in to one of her fantasies.

He still didn't touch her, hadn't touched her since he'd removed her clothing. She wasn't sure about the time, but thought it had been close to half an hour, and her skin prickled with awareness. The lack of vision created extra-sensory perception as she heard what seemed like every whirl of the ceiling fan, and the sheets beneath her nude body were almost scratchy against her sensitive skin. No blankets covered her, nothing separated her from his gaze, and for several moments he'd contented himself with just staring at her…she assumed. That she had no way of knowing for sure caused her nipples to pebble into little hard beads, caused goosebumps to break out over her arms and legs and caused her to gently rub her feet against the sheets just to get any stimulation she could.

Now she almost sensed he was laying beside her on the bed, and she imagined him stretched out next to her, all long limbs and controlled power. Brennan wondered if he was clothed or as naked as she was. An image of him fully dressed while she was splayed out, completely bare for his pleasure made her tremble. Her fingers fluttered near the headboard. She knew Booth would tie her up if she asked, but she'd wanted to control her abandon, to purposefully let him do anything. She felt dangerous, but she'd also never felt safer, in his control, in his bed. She knew he would take care to make her delirious with need and pleasure. It was an amazing feeling to offer up so much trust, and even that notion made her hotter, made her wetter, made her part her legs just that much further.

He murmured approvingly and then she felt him leave the bed. She heard a bit of rustling and what sounded like ice in water. The realization made her gasp and squirm, and when Booth chuckled, she almost cried with anticipation. Then his mouth was on hers, and she moaned against his lips. Their tongues tangled, and she felt ice chips in his mouth. The cool sensation scrambled her brain, and when she lifted up for more, he just backed away further, leaving her to fall back against the pillow.

She felt a bigger ice cube fall to the center of her chest. It was melting and then was so slippery and chilled. Booth's chin brushed her skin as his tongue slid the ice over her body, relaxed and fluid movements that made her breasts and nipples so tight she thought she might give in, grab his head and force his mouth to suck her.

But she held off, knowing the heightened pleasure would be worth it. A tremble began against the base of her spine and seemed to radiate throughout her limbs, and it took her a full minute to realize Booth was no longer touching her. Her core pulsed, empty and throbbing to be filled. Her arms ached at their position, and she knew she'd likely have sore muscles the next day. Her hips were shifting of their own volition, wanting, needing more. Still, he didn't touch her again.

"Turn over," Booth spoke quietly, his tone serious and grave. Brennan immediately complied, loving that his power was in his reserve. He never had to yell to be obeyed, he just commanded in his low, sure and quiet tone.

The sheets gave temporary relief to her achy breasts and she tried to spread her legs wider to brush her clit against the bed, but Booth stopped her, using his hands on her outer thighs to keep her legs in place. "Not yet," was all he said, and she all but whimpered into the pillow, her fingernails biting into her own palms.

He removed his hands, and she groaned at the loss. She heard him chuckle softly and knew it had cost her another few minutes of this delicious torture. So she remained as still as possible, keeping her legs together and her shoulders still.

He used the ice again, running the tip of a cube from the nape of her neck, down her spine, and just to the top of her ass. Then back up again. Down, then up, over and over again until the heat from her body and his fingers melted the ice to water. He used his palm to slick the moisture against her ass cheeks, careful not to let his fingertips anywhere near her aching core. Brennan forced herself not to arch up into his touch, not to beg for him to do more, to spread her wide and take her, with his tongue, with his fingers, with his cock…with a fucking ice cube, with anything he wanted, she didn't care.

He repeated the process with more ice, and through her near delirium, she realized she was moaning regularly. This time, he ran the ice cube lower, letting the chilled water drip over her bare core. A drop landed so close to her opening that she gasped, feeling her inner muscles contract against the emptiness inside. "Please," she begged, so needy and desperate.

She cried out when he palmed her hips and flipped her over onto her back. Her arms and legs automatically splayed wide, and despite the tightness of her core, the rest of her limbs felt languid, as if the pleasure had suspended her in slow motion.

He touched her then, just his cool fingertips in tight circles around her nipples. She didn't even care that he wasn't touching her where she really needed him; just feeling his hands on her was incredible. The bed creaked again, and then she felt his mouth over her, his warm breath over her nipple a contrast to his cool touch. It was electric and so exquisite, she thought she might die of sensation. He removed his hands, and she moaned, and when he continued to hover over her, teasing her skin with soft puffs of breath, she couldn't help but arch up to him. Booth moved down her body, blowing warm air against her sensitive belly and ribs. Brennan imagined him, all muscled strength and composure, and she forced herself to remain as still as possible.

The sound of water and ice clinked again, and she felt a small piece of ice settle in the groove of her belly button. Booth blew on it, and she felt the first drip from the ice, sliding toward her hip. Then his tongue was there, the flat, raspy, and warm length lapped up the drop. Brennan fisted the rungs of the headboard and spread her legs wide, gasping every time he used his tongue on her belly. The contrasting cold from the ice and heat from his mouth were making her delirious, and she felt herself dripping with anticipation. Then he was licking at the cube, the motion a mirror to how he normally licked up her slit. Long, upward strokes that made her curse. When she shivered, she heard him groan softly, the first break in his composure. It nearly made her come, and she bit back a whimper.

After a few minutes, he'd lapped away all of the remaining ice water on her belly and ribs. She felt his hands against her knees, and she obeyed his wordless command by spreading her legs even further for him. In what felt like minutes, but could have only been seconds later, she felt is warm breath against her inner thigh. She gritted her teeth and barely resisted the urge to beg him, especially after she heard what she now recognized as him reaching into the bowl of ice water for another ice cube.

His breath ghosted over her folds, making her skin tighten and furl up, completely opening up for him, as if he'd parted her with his own fingers. Her clit throbbed and her core pulsed. She panted when he traced one calloused fingertip against her slit, avoiding her clit. "Ready, Bones?" he murmured and skimmed the ice cube just over her opening , and her response was the shaking, shuddering quiver that racked her entire body.

**-b&b-**

_Sorry to be a tease and not go all the way, but I just loooooooooove the anticipation. _


	18. Rainstorm

**Rainstorm**

_Because Ms. Sleepless loves herself some hot, rainy, stormy BB!_

_-b&b-_

The aggressively dark sky matched his mood, and Booth ran even harder, loving the feel of the heavy rain against his skin. He wiped his face with his hand, trying to see more clearly, but it didn't matter. He knew this route and could probably run it with his eyes closed. It was a good faithful route, one he'd spent many early mornings on, in snow, rain and sun, and it was good on the hard days as well, its familiarity a comfort, like a well-worn ball glove or an old recliner. He often did his best thinking while running and would make do with a treadmill if he had to but preferred hard pavement beneath his feet. Ironically, running was also his best remedy for clearing his mind, for not thinking at all. And after the fight he'd had with his partner…that was exactly what he needed.

He wasn't so completely unaware of his surroundings that he didn't notice the strange looks he was getting from drivers or people standing on their front steps. A few people even asked him if he needed a ride somewhere, assuming no one in his right mind would be running in a storm like this one. But he waved them off and kept going, monitoring his breathing with each mile. Thunder and lightning crashed and struck around him, giving the air a deliciously electric feel, and combined with the cool rain, he felt incredibly alive and connected to the universe.

He'd started the run angry and frustrated and was slightly annoyed that the run had helped ease some stress. He wanted to be mad, wanted to be angry with her, with _them_ and how quickly they'd led their fight escalate into mean words and even more hurtful silent treatment. The thunder reminded him of the way he'd slammed her front door, and then their argument cycled through his mind, her overreaction to what he'd said in the lab, and his equally harsh comeback later in her living room. They'd pulled each other's weaknesses out _so, so_ quickly it was a wonder it hadn't happened earlier, as if each one's demons had been coaxing deep and great fears to the surface for so long, only needing the slightest nudge to bring them to light.

Booth paused at an intersection, knowing from that point, he could just as easily turn and run to her apartment. But he was still a little raw, still unsure of what he wanted in that moment, and so he rolled his shoulders back, wiped his wet face with his dripping t-shirt and continued to run back to his apartment. It wasn't until he was a few feet away from his place that he noticed her car.

She was standing against the door to the building, and there was no overhang to protect her from the pouring rain. But she was standing straight and normal, as if, like him, she wanted to just feel the electricity in the air, to block out everything else and just feel. Her hair was plastered to her face, the darkness of it illuminating her pale skin and bright blue eyes. He paused a couple of feet from her, and despite the dark skies and the rain falling between them, he could see tiny droplets on her long lashes. Her pants were molded to her legs, and her ice blue silk shirt was soaked, giving him an outline of the pretty lace of her bra beneath. With adrenaline rushing throughout his body, he took a step closer, watching as her eyes tracked every movement. She looked at him, from head to toe, and he briefly wondered what he looked like. He imagined dripping mud along his legs, sweat and rain plastering his shirt to his chest and wondered if his eyes were as wild and unrestrained as he felt. Another step closer to her had her meeting his eyes, and then he was practically against her, one palm flat on the door behind her.

She didn't break his gaze, and for several moments he tried to get answers there. _Why was she here? Was she still angry? What were they going to do? _

Lightening flashed in his periphery, and in that instant, her gaze flickered to his mouth. He pressed his other hand on the door behind her, effectively trapping her in his arms without touching her. "What do you want, Bones?" he asked, the question sounding gruff to even his own ears.

She swallowed and kept her hands at her sides. "I want…" her fists clenched and her brow furrowed. He moved even closer, until their noses and foreheads almost touched. Her fingers splayed just below his chest, and Booth felt his heartbeat tick up a notch. He wasn't sure if she wanted to push him away or pull him closer.

"You want what?" he murmured, eyes slitting at her touch. "To fuck me when it's convenient? To hide us away from your squint squad? To _maintain decorum_?" he tossed her earlier words back at her. "Wasn't that what you said?"

Her hands tightened into fists against him, and she blinked frustrated eyes at him. "It's not that simple."

"Isn't it?" he growled. "Damn it, Bones. I want the right to touch you, whenever I want to." With that, his hands moved to her thighs, and he pushed them apart, moving to stand so close that there was nothing between them from chest to knees. "I can't stand the secrecy," he added, his voice tinged with vulnerability.

Wind and rain howled and whipped around them. Her eyes blazed and she gripped his hips to keep him in place. "Don't you think I feel the same way? Don't you know that every time I'm in your office, I want to touch you? To kiss you and tell you that I can't stop thinking about being with you?"

Her lips were moving fast as she forced out the words. The rain continued to pound against their heads and backs, pulsing all around them and pulling them deeper into desperation for one another. Booth gave in, capturing her mouth with his and groaning at the cool, wet feel of her lips and cheeks against his. She lifted her arms around his shoulders and he hitched up her thighs until her legs were wrapped around his waist. Their tongues tangled together and he could barely think as she touched him, gently cupping his face in one moment and then scraping her nails down his back in the next. He held her up with his legs and the door and used one hand to unbutton her blouse, watching as the rain soaked her skin and her bra. He cupped one lace covered breast, thumbing over the tightening peak and used his other hand to press between her legs. The heat there was more intense than the warm, humid air around them and he groaned, burying his face in her neck and pressing kisses up to her ear. "I could fuck you right here, right now, against my door," he whispered. "Where anyone could see. And you'd let me, wouldn't you, Bones?" his thumb continued its torture against her. He imagined moving back and pulling down her bra, revealing her breasts to his gaze and the rain, sucking her into his mouth until she writhed against him and begged for more.

"Yes," she gasped, her fingers twining in his hair and gripping him hard. She pulled his mouth to hers and practically bit at his lips, her frenzy making him incredibly hard against her hip. He palmed her ass and thrust against her, going crazy at the friction and imagining the exact scenario he described. He was sweaty, and she was so fucking classy, but the pouring rain had made them equal, and he could so easily just shove down her pants and his shorts and plunge into her against his front door, feel the slick grip of her body against his as the rain poured on them, coaxing him closer and closer to pouring himself into her as she came around him like lightening. He was close to making it a reality when she pressed a soft kiss to his throat, and he realized he wanted all of her vulnerability and strength to be just his.

With a curse, he fished his key from his pocket and opened the door. Brennan clung to him as he pulled them to the building elevator. She nipped and licked at his neck and throat as he punched the button for his floor, and then it was seconds before he yanked open his apartment door and had her pressed up against it. "Finally," he growled and ripped her shirt open the rest of the way, ignoring the sound of her buttons on the hardwood floor as he yanked down her bra and began sucking madly at her breasts. Her nipples were so tight against his tongue as he licked and bit at her, pausing only when she shoved his shirt up his chest, over his head and onto the floor.

"Bed?" she rasped, already curling her hands around his biceps and placing sucking kisses along his shoulders.

"Here," he replied, reaching between them to unfasten her pants. He shoved them as far as he could, the wet material making them stick to her thighs. He had enough room to push his fingers against her core, torturing her sensitized skin with the gently abrasive lace of her panties. She squirmed against him, wordlessly moaning for more as he went back to her breasts, sucking her so deep that she rose up on tiptoes to push herself closer to his mouth. Booth felt her hands on his stomach, and then she was tugging at the waistband of his shorts, the elastic easily giving way to her determined hands. She burrowed her fingers inside and cupped him. Booth groaned and paused, his mouth open against her breast, as he felt her cool fingers grip and start to stroke him. The contrast of her rain soaked touch and his hot flesh made him see stars and he matched her strokes with soft touches between her legs. She wrapped one hand against the nape of his neck and forced his mouth to hers. Her nipples brushed against his chest, and he realized he hadn't even taken off her bra or shirt. Her pants were just low enough for him to wedge his hand between her thighs and he worked at her more, slipping his fingers beneath her panties to tease at her opening and pluck her tight little clit.

Brennan palmed the head of his cock, smiling against his mouth as pre-cum moistened her palm and his knees gave way a bit. She used a tighter, wetter grip on the next downstroke and then brought her other hand down to join the first until both hands were stroking him from root to tip, each one pulling off before gripping him at the base to begin again. Booth's eyes rolled back and he panted against her neck. With clenched teeth, he barely managed not to come in her hands and instead wrapped his fingers around her wrists. "I wanna be in you, Bones," he pleaded, and when she stopped moving her hands, he kissed her lips and hooked his thumbs into her panties, pulling them down to her pants. She could only spread her legs so far, so he moved in closer to position his dick at her opening. She stood still as he entered her, and the tightness was so exquisite they both paused and shuddered. The angle didn't allow for much movement, so Booth buried himself inside and stayed there, only using his hips in small thrusts. Brennan gripped his shoulders, her fingernails biting into his skin as she used his body and the door to writhe against him in a needy little bump and grind that pressed her clit against his body.

Booth peeled her shirt away and then removed her bra, letting her move against him and on him as he gently cupped her breasts. He thumbed her nipples to hard points and then pinched them between his thumbs and forefingers. "You're mine, Bones," he declared softly, leaning down to kiss her lips. This position put them face to face, and reminded him so much of their early days, of standing toe to toe with her and facing down in some argument. "And you know what? I'm yours. Only yours, baby," he groaned and spread his feet a little wider to speed up his thrusts. "You know how I know?" he began to piston into her faster, even as he kept his touch and tone gentle. "Because you make me crazy. You make me more angry than just about anyone ever. But I can't get enough of you. I never have been able to not be with you, Bones. And I know you feel the same way. That's why you were here, waiting for me, wasn't it," he demanded, feeling the clench of her body around his cock.

He was practically pulsing and dripping inside her, and every molecule of his body begged for release. But he wanted to hold on just a moment longer. To seal them together forever, beyond any petty fight or rule against them, even of their own making. To bind up fate and love and partnership and everything else between them. It was more than sex, more than the bite of her fingernails in his skin or the soft slickness of her body beneath his touch.

"I'm yours, Bones," he repeated, moving one hand down between their bodies to gently rotate his thumb against her clit. He pressed and rubbed against her, feeling her body clench around his whenever he touched her sensitive nub. She grew tighter and warmer against him, clutching him to her and rubbing every inch of herself against him. He felt her breasts pressed against his chest, their full weight and softness pillowing against his skin. He felt her panting breaths against his neck and shoulders, and her fingers grew fast, skimming over his back and neck and arms, and he knew she was close. She always tried to touch him as much as she could, almost as if she was afraid it was the last time she'd have him in his arms. He loved it; he loved _her_. So incredibly much.

"I'm yours, Booth," she repeated, his name escaping her lips on a perfect gasp as she started to come, every part of her clutching at every part of him.

Booth grasped her hips and pressed her tighter against the door, working into her as quickly as possible to finally release inside her, his legs turning to rubber as pleasure cascaded over them both. He shot inside her so forcefully that he gasped, the sound almost a whimper.

They stood there for a minute before Booth gently picked her up and carried her back to his bedroom. It was only the second time she'd been there, and he laid her on the bedspread before finally removing her pants and underwear. He shoved his shorts down and tossed them on the ground and then moved onto the bed, pulling the covers up and over them both. Brennan stayed close, tracing imperceptible patterns against his chest. He met her eyes and then smiled softly. "We're good?"

She smiled as well and nodded. "Yes."

He watched as she considered her next works and waited.

"Booth, I did over-react today, and-"

"No, Bones," he interrupted. "I'm the one who did. I know we have to be professional. It's just hard, after all this time."

"I know," she acknowledged. "And we can talk about it…in the morning."

The rain continued to fall outside his bedroom with intermittent thunder and lightning accompanying it. But the storm between them had passed. She was staying the night and would be there. And they would talk, and everything would be okay.

"Sure, Bones" he nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "In the morning."

**-b&b-**


	19. Scientist

**Scientist**

_First of all, my apologies for the previous false advertising in "Librarian" where I stated this is a 2-part story. I wanted to do more of a mirror POV from Booth here, and because of how it turned out, I'm actually going to make this a three-parter. The conclusion will take place at "U" for Undeniable, and spoiler alert: it involves tequila, the diner, and a few other things (like smut, but you'd probably already guessed that!) _

_Secondly, thank you all for refraining from pointing out that most libraries have electronic sliding doors. I know, I know…but how else were B&B supposed to meet!?_

-b&b-

Seeley used his briefcase to cover his head as he ran from the parking garage to the library entrance. He cursed himself for not remembering his umbrella, especially when he saw a woman struggling with a large stack of books. Quickening his pace, he made it to the door fast enough to hold it open for her. "Here, I'll get that for you," he said, reaching around and grasping the door handle. And then everything just…stopped.

She'd turned her neck far enough to make eye contact, and he only hoped his complete shock wasn't displayed on his face. She was stunning…there was no other word for it. He'd known a lot of beautiful women, but none with eyes as captivatingly blue as hers, none whose very completion and countenance caused his heart to practically stop beating. She was in a dark gray trench coat, belted at her waist and hinting her perfect curves and the shapely length of her legs.

Her tongue darted out against her bottom lip, and he thought his knees would give way. He'd never had such a visceral reaction from a chance encounter, especially in the front of a library for heaven's sake. "I um…it's raining..." he mumbled words, having no idea what he was saying. She blinked those clear, wide eyes at him and then she was gone.

His mind registered that she'd thanked him, and he watched as she quickly made her way to the book deposit. Other people were gathering near the doorway, and he nodded in their direction as he entered the library, continually tracking the woman as he made his way toward his office.

As the day continued, he couldn't stop thinking about her, about her eyes, her legs, how she seemed to fit against him, even for a just that fraction of a second. He shook his head several times, trying to concentrate on the reports he needed to go over before the next board meeting. As the new library director, he was responsible for the finances and staffing needs of the library. He'd built somewhat of a reputation for getting libraries where they needed to be, but this was his biggest challenge yet, a metropolitan library in the heart of the nation's capital. As the rain fell against his office window, he remembered her pale skin, and cursed his memory, sure it was exaggerating her perfect jawline and features, the slim, smooth line of her neck and the way he'd just somehow known she was more than a pretty face.

He'd known many beautiful women; in his younger years, he'd shared his bed with several gorgeous women, and now, his position in library science put him in contact with all kinds of women, academics, athletic types, and business professionals, as well as wealthy benefactors. It was rare he went a week without being propositioned for a date (or more, which he chose when he could be discreet and otherwise successfully pretended to misunderstand when he couldn't). It was rare that a chance meeting with a stranger knocked him off kilter all day, and with a firm resolve, Booth took a final moment to think about her, and then moved on, concentrating on his work.

-b&b-

Over the next two weeks, his life revolved around expense reports, inventory records and board meetings. He'd put in what felt like 80 hours a week and finally, on a Saturday morning, had plans to just relax. He stopped by the library to drop off some files, planning to leave right away, go for a run and try to learn more about his new neighborhood.

But, just as he closed his office door, he saw her.

She was dressed more casually, in jeans and a sweater. It wasn't anything fancy, but everything just fit her _perfectly, _making his palms itch_._ She still took his breath away, and he realized nothing in his memory had been exaggerated.

He blinked when he realized he'd stared in the direction she'd gone and was beginning to attract looks from the Saturday circulation desk aide. Clearing his throat, he walked back into his office and quickly sat at his desk. His mind raced with possibilities—he could approach her, introduce himself…maybe even ask her to dinner. There was something about her that exuded class and made him want her in his bed. He imagined the way she'd look under him, all long, pale limbs against his sheets, her dark hair splayed out on his pillow.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed, immediately curbing his thoughts to keep from getting a hard-on in his office. He stood and moved over to the small curtain that allowed him to see into the library when he wanted. Pulling the curtain aside, he scanned the main stacks. They were too high to see everything, but he waited for a couple of seconds, his gut immediately clenching when he saw her again. His mouth watered at the way her trim fingers skimmed over book spines, the way her eyes were focused on the titles.

A knock on his office door startled him, and he turned quickly. "Come in," he answered, clearing his throat.

Sandy, the Saturday aide, entered, a flush on her cheeks. "Excuse me, Mr. Booth. I…" she wrung her hands in front of her. "I just received a call from my babysitter, and my son is sick. I know I am scheduled until 3, but-"

"No problem," Booth held up a hand. "I have a son of my own. I understand how it is." He flushed a bit when Sandy looked at his hand, noticing a bare ring finger. "He um…lives with his mother."

She nodded quickly. "I can call the others to see if someone else can come in and fill in. I know it's your day off."

Booth shook his head, already fighting off anticipation at the idea of another interaction with the tall, dark-haired woman. "It's fine. I'll make some calls if I need to. You go on, and I'll see you next week."

She thanked him and then scurried away, and Booth made his way to the circulation desk. "Doesn't seem too hard," he nodded to himself as he took in the computer, book scanner and stack of books to be shelved.

-b&b-

He managed to get through the morning and early afternoon with no problems, and after a couple of hours also managed not to constantly scan the library to catch a glimpse of his mystery woman. So it was a shock when he was distracted enough to not realize she'd approached the desk until he heard a surprised "You" from her lips.

The sound of her voice was straight out of his dreams and shot straight through his body. It was low and sure, somehow both steady and breathy at the same time, and it suited her perfectly. That was the thought that settled front and center in his mind as he reached out toward her to take her books. Her voice was a _perfect_ match for her cool demeanor and stunning features, suggesting heat beneath.

"Me," he tried to smile and then internally cursed his lame response. He forced himself to breathe as she looked at his hands and arms, and he could practically feel what it would be like if she touched him.

"Do you work here?" she was asking, and his eyes shot up to her face in surprise. Before he could answer, he watched her squirm at her own question, and then "Actually, it's quite obvious you do," she answered, and he somehow felt as if HE was the one who'd asked the question incorrectly. Damn, but she reminded him of a naughty teacher fantasy he'd had back in high school. "Why else would you be here so often and behind the desk," she finished, and he had to bite back a smile at her words.

She was classy _and_ adorable, and he'd never met anyone like her. Hell, he'd never actually officially met _her_. He remembered his earlier plan to at least introduce himself and offered his hand.

"Yes, I'm the new director. I'm Booth by the way. Seeley Booth, actually…but my friends call me Booth."

He managed to remain standing as she set her books down and accepted his handshake. Any previous notion he'd had about knowing what her touch would be like flittered away as the _reality_ of her hand in his made his entire body almost shake. This was something he'd never experienced…being so in tuned to someone else. He believed in fate and karma and in trusting his gut, and there was something about her that told him she belonged in his life.

"I'm Temperance Brennan," she replied, her hand still clutched in hers. "Most people call me Dr. Brennan."

This made him smile, and he nodded. "Okay, Dr. Brennan. It's um, great to meet you. I…uh-"

"I'm actually in somewhat of a hurry," she interrupted him, pulling her hand away quickly. He noticed the flush of her cheeks and had to stifle a groan at the image.

"Right, right," he cleared his throat and nervously pushed up his glasses. He knew her name now, which was more than he'd known before. That he could have looked her up previously always felt wrong, and he felt nearly galvanized by the new knowledge. "Then I will get you checked out," he told her, clearing his throat again when she didn't return his smile.

He scanned her books in the system and tried to focus on his task. It was the only way to keep from staring at her, at how she was even prettier up close. The curve of her cheek, her long lashes, the trim line of her waist. He made the mistake of looking at her hands again and had to shift his position closer to the desk to hide the effect she was having on him.

"Here you go, Dr. Brennan," he managed to say after he scanned her books. She seemed to frown for a moment, and then she nodded with a quick thanks before she left the library.

It was a full minute before he realized he hadn't asked her out to dinner.

-b&b-

He dreamt about her that night, a powerfully erotic dream in which he peeled her clothes away as she covered him in his bed. Her eyes were inviting as she stared down at him, and he'd woken up in a sweat, his sheets tangled around his bare legs. His morning erection throbbed between his legs, and he groaned before hobbling his way to a cold shower, trying his best not to think about her. _About_ _Temperance. Her name is Temperance Brennan_.

For the next few weeks, work continued to consume his time, and he tried to relieve stress by running when he could, mostly falling into bed exhausted each day. If he had dreams, he didn't remember them the next day.

It all changed when he ran into her in the jogging park he was trying out for the first time. He spotted her near the coffee cart, and it took him a full minute to realize she was actually there and not just a figment of his imagination. He saw the way her brow furrowed, but then she walked closer to him. He had to force himself to keep his eyes on her face, and as she grew closer, he felt his heart rate increase in a way that had nothing to do with the miles he'd just jogged. She was delicious looking…there was no other word for it.

Her hair was up in a high ponytail, little tendrils escaping and curling around the nape of her neck. Her skin was pale, but flushed, and he wanted to drag his lips over every inch he could see. The skin he couldn't see was encased in tight spandex, and he broke his self-imposed edict to keep his eyes on her face. She was curvy in all the right places and straight in all the right places. Her full breasts were high and looked firm, and he saw her nipples pressed gently against her sporty tank. Her thighs and behind and everything in between were covered in black material. His hands itched to peel it away to feel her skin.

Finally she was in front of him, and he realized he needed to say something. "Can I buy you coffee?"

She blinked, and he swore she straightened her posture.

"No, that's not necessary. I can buy my own coffee," she said.

_Well, then_. A challenge. He kind of liked that. He put his hands on his hips and then wiped his face with the front of his t-shirt. "Yeah, I know you can buy your own coffee. I was just…you know, offering."

She paused and then nodded toward the coffee cart. "Fine. I like mine black. No cream or sugar."

That whole _fates are aligned_ feeling came over him again, and he smiled. "Same. And um…Temperance, right?" he asked, as if he hadn't replayed her name in his mind over and over. "Or, uh…Dr. Brennan," he offered.

She nodded. "Temperance is fine."

He paused, figuring she would offer up that she remembered his name too and was sort of surprised when she didn't. He also noticed a slightly panicked look in her eyes, giving him the feeling she was offering him more than she did most people, just by having a little conversation with him. Suddenly, he knew that he'd have to go slow with her, if he wanted her to even give him the time of day. After a moment, he palmed the back of his neck and then went to get their coffee.

When he handed it to her, she smiled, and he knew he would do whatever it took to get her to stay and talk to him for a while. "Wanna sit for a minute?" he asked, motioning toward the nearby bench.

"I suppose," she replied. "But only for a minute. I'm…quite busy."

"Right," he nodded and made his way to the bench. "Probably why you were running," he joked, and then almost laughed when she didn't respond. "Um, get it? Running?"

She peered at his face for a second, and then she smiled. "Ah yes, very humorous."

_She's the most fascinating person I've ever met_, he thought before sitting. She joined him, and there was an awkward moment. But when he looked at her and smiled, she returned it. He watched as she sipped her coffee and grew irrationally jealous of the plastic lid. A faint trace of lip gloss remained around the opening, and he forced himself to think about something else.

"So, Temperance," he started. "Do you run here often?" he asked, feeling proud of himself for asking a question that made sense instead of begging her to come home with him and use her glossy lips on his body.

"Often enough," she replied, her voice as enigmatic as her eyes. It was a vague response, and he grinned for a second before nodding. She was seriously something else, and he imagined spending _a lot_ of time getting to know everything about her.

"Nice." He answered. "Well, it's my first time. I'm new here. Well, new in a way, I guess. Which um, reminds me," he leaned forward and decided to go for broke. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get dinner sometime. Just…show me around town."

"I don't have time to be a tour guide," she replied, and he noticed a coolness to her tone.

"Oh right…um, no, I get it. I know you're busy. It's just that I was thinking…you know, what places you might recommend. I'm new here, so-"

"Yes, you mentioned that," she interrupted, and he froze, aware enough to know that she was rejecting him, in her own way. He'd been rejected before, though not often. But he usually took it in stride.

"That's true," he smiled. It was on the tip of his tongue to practically beg her to see him again, but he figured it was no use. So he stood up and saluted her with his nearly full cup of coffee and then smiled in her direction. "Well, Dr. Brennan, it was a pleasure seeing you. I hope to see you around sometime," he said before turning and walking away.

As exits went, it wasn't too bad…even as he wondered why her lack of acceptance stung him somewhere deep inside.

-b&b-

The dreams began again that night. Her legs wrapped around his waist in the shower after a run. Her full breasts pressed against his chest as she smiled and kissed him. Her long fingers wrapped around his cock as she stroked and absolutely destroyed his control, and her knowing laugh as she slid down his body and took him into her mouth.

He always woke up incredibly frustrated, his erection pressing uncomfortably into the bed, desperately seeking release. After a long week, he'd had enough and he cursed himself as he went to the shower. He soaped up his palm as he tried to picture other women, calling up other sexy images in his memory bank. But none worked, and he palmed his stomach for a second. He knew he'd regret it later, but for now, he gripped the base of his shaft and called up the start of a particularly vivid dream.

In his mind, it was late on a rainy night, and he was alone at the library. He was in his office, poring over a calculator and ledger. A nearby sound grabbed his attention, and he moved to the main area, seeing her standing outside, caught in the pouring rain. He quickly used his key to open the door and ushered her inside, eyes going wide at the way her pale white shirt molded to her body, showing off her light pink bra beneath. He barely resisted touching her, amazed that such a dynamic woman would dress so delicately under her professional clothes.

She moved closer until they were almost touching. He watched as her tongue darted out against her bottom lip. His breath caught in his throat when her eyes skimmed down his body and back up to his face. Desire was there, and something else he couldn't define, some innate knowledge that mirrored deep inside him. They were meant to be together, somehow.

"Thanks for saving me," she said, her voice husky and grateful, appealing to every secret fantasy he'd ever had, and he could hold back no longer. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her up and onto the circulation desk counter. She wrapped her legs around him and gripped his hair, pulling his mouth to hers for a hard kiss.

He kissed her for a moment before stepping back, palming her thighs beneath her black skirt. She was bare, and he spread her legs, shoving her skirt to pool at her waist. A gasp escaped her lips as he lowered his face to her body, using his elbows for support on the high counter as he buried his mouth between her legs. She tasted incredible, all lush heat and slick bare skin. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she bucked up against his mouth, desperately calling for more. Then she stopped him, shoved on his shoulders until he was standing away from him. She moved from the counter until she was standing, and he watched as she slowly turned and braced her own arms on it. Her skirt was still hitched up around her waist, and she wiggled her hips and parted her legs in invitation…

Booth moaned and rested his forehead on the shower wall, barely standing upright as his hips pistoned into his hand, the friction making his back and knees ache. He palmed the head of his dick, squeezing hard for a moment until he thought he might blackout from the pleasure. He curled his other hand against the cold shower tile, the sensation causing a shot of electricity down his spine. He grunted and then growled out a shout, the sound echoing off the shower walls as he came, shooting clean lines of cum straight in front of him and watching as it got caught up with the water and quickly went down the drain.

Feeling wrung out and empty, he stayed there for several minutes, his hand still massaging his sensitive cock. The water cooled against his back and side, but he barely registered it, his entire body recovering from the pleasure he'd wrenched, from the pleasure his fantasy of her had created.

Even so, he still felt slightly unsatisfied and tense. As the next few days went on, he barely held back his frustration at being able to move on after her very obvious disinterest—especially when he was being actively pursued by other women.

At the library fundraising gala, he found himself dancing with many accomplished, gorgeous women. Yet in every instance, he found himself comparing the women to Brennan. Some were too cold, some too aggressive. Some with hair too light, and some with eyes too dark. And none had her composed sense of knowledge and confidence, despite the fact she didn't always say the right thing.

A smile crossed his lips, and the woman he was dancing with took it as a sign to move closer. She leaned closer and asked him for a ride home, promising to make it worth his while. It had been a long time since he'd had sex, since he'd had more than his own hands for pleasure. But he still found himself declining the offer, even as his collar felt a bit tight at the idea that he'd have to settle for second best the rest of his life.

As he drove home alone, he catalogued everything he could. His small daydreams centered around her, and she continued to star in his uncontrollable nighttime fantasies. He had still managed not to look up her personal information in the library system, though he wasn't proud of how many times he'd had to physically walk away from doing so.

He wanted to see her again, to just try to get to know her to see where it led. But something about their limited encounters told him that he wouldn't be interested in casual. Something about her made him want everything. Completely everything. More than that, he couldn't shake the notion that they were meant for each other.

**-b&b-**


	20. Trouble

Rough palms slid up sleek thighs, parting them easily. But she was the one in control, her mouth on his, teasing and nipping as her fingers speared through his hair and held him close.

"I'm about to lose it, Bones," he admitted with a panting breath. Unable to resist, he thrust against her, and she was so fucking hot and wet that he cursed, squeezing her legs tighter than normal.

Brennan gripped his wrists in her hands and then moved, shifting their weight easily until he was flat on his back, and she was above him. She leaned down, brushing the hard-sucked tips of her breasts against his chest as she lightly rode the underside of his cock in slow, tantalizing rotations.

Booth yanked his hands away and fisted the sheets beneath him, arching his back to increase the friction. "Please," he begged before reaching between them and fisting his dick in one hand. With the other hand, he caressed her, starting at her neck before lightly sweeping down her chest and belly. He slipped two fingers against her folds, groaning against her mouth. She was riding his knuckles now, and he thought he would die from just that sensation, let alone all of that pent up heat surrounding him.

"Now," she relented, and he nearly whimpered as he lifted her up high enough to center his cock at her opening.

"Now," he repeated and gripped her hips in his hands as she sank down onto him all the way. No teasing, no more light touches.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her from beneath her, all long, pale limbs and gorgeous, sexy curves that made his hands itch and mouth water.

Her hands ended up on his stomach, and he felt the sweet sting of her nails in his skin and it set him off. He barely had time to press a thumb against her clit before he started coming, completely unraveling inside of her as she continued to thrust up and down on him.

She gasped and then froze before giving him the sexiest little mewling sound and clenching all around his pulsing dick.

He grunted when she collapsed onto him, and he managed to roll them over again until she was on her back and he was staring down at her, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Her eyes were closed for a moment, but when she opened them, she met his eyes. A slight bewilderment crossed her features, but then she gave him the smuggest, most satisfied smile he'd ever seen, and damn if he didn't start getting aroused by her again.

"Bones, you're so much trouble, you know that?"

She closed her eyes again, but the smile remained as she lifted her arms above her head and stretched in happiness. "The good kind, right?"

He chuckled and began kissing her, soft little touches along her neck. "You betcha."


End file.
